


On His Lord's Throne

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Slash, Spark-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave just can't bring himself to resist his master whenever he calls for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Lord's Throne

Soundwave was quietly working at the monitor, searching over the Earth landscape for signs of energon or possibly Starscream. Whichever came first. Either way, he was quietly searching and looking over whatever his monitors could pick up. Vehicons were all throughout the room, doing whatever task had been assigned to them. Megatron was sitting on his thrown, his optics seemingly locked on Soundwave’s frame.  
  
But the TIC was quiet about the matter, dismissing it as nothing. Surely Megatron would give him an order, hence why he was staring at him. Besides, the tyrant was known to stare off into space, so it was possible that Soundwave wasn’t even being looked at. Perhaps he was simply planning out his next move or even wondering about Starscream, the treacherous seeker. It infuriated Soundwave to think about him, though no one could really tell.  
  
The mask wasn’t exactly necessary, but Soundwave simply didn’t like his face, hence why he had it. It also provided him with a voice recorder and speech transmitter, allowing him to speak clearly without actually using his voice. That was another thing he disliked about himself – his voice. It wasn’t that it was ugly – he just didn’t like it, so he kept it hidden. The only ones who knew what his voice really sounded like, them being Megatron and Optimus; the only reason why they knew it though was because, before he had gotten the mask, he was at Megatron’s side when he was still Megatronus and Optimus was still Orion Pax.  
  
Again, his mask wasn’t necessary, but he simply preferred it. Besides, it kept him from saying anything useless. With his mask, he had learned how to communicate only important pieces of information. Megatron didn’t seem to mind and if he didn’t care, why should anyone else?  
  
Finally, the warlord spoke, though not to him. “Everyone except Soundwave, leave at once. There’s something I wish to say to him in private.”  
  
Soundwave pulled back from his work and turned to face his lord, who had not moved from his lax position. The Vehicons in the room looked at each other, but quickly followed the order, walking out of the main hanger until only the tyrant and the spy were left. He remained silent and stared at the silver mech, noting the look in his optics was strange. Inwardly, he stiffened. Primus, he knew this look – it was the same one that had been directed toward him since Starscream had left.  
  
Whether the feelings of love had been there or not, Megatron and Starscream had a sexual relationship with one another. It was something Soundwave didn’t pay too much mind to as he understood he had no say in the matter. Megatron’s business was his own and he had no right to interject. Of course, when Starscream left, Megatron’s sexual desires need to be satisfied by someone else; Megatron had chosen Soundwave to be that someone else.  
  
The TIC couldn’t understand why. Out of all of those available on the Nemesis, why did he come to him? He was honored that Megatron had even deemed him worthy enough, but why? It didn’t make much sense to him, especially since he was not the most sought after of mechs. Also, he had been by Megatron’s side for Vorns – why would he suddenly want him now after all this time?  
  
“Soundwave,” the tyrant said, smirking. “Come here.”  
  
He inwardly shivered and approached his lord, his master. Hearing his voice in that seductive, dangerous tone always put him on edge. Megatron had plans for him and he had no idea on what they were. It was terrifying to not know, but he dare not voice his concerns. He just simply allowed it to be.  
  
Soundwave stopped in front of the tyrant’s throne, suppressing a shiver as he felt the warlord’s servos go to his slender hips, pulling him closer to the throne than before. He tried to stay as calm as possible, even though he knew that, in good time, his calm and quiet demeanor would soon deteriorate under his master’s ministrations.  
  
“I feel as though I’ve been neglecting you, Soundwave,” he purred as he rested his helm against his chassis. “Wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
He shook his helm.  
  
Megatron laughed once. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
He tugged his most loyal follower down into his lap, Soundwave almost letting out a gasp as he was position on his leader. His back was pressed against his chassis, sitting down in between the tyrant’s large and powerful thighs. His spark pounded hard in its chamber, Soundwave trembling a bit when his felt Megatron’s sharp talons run up and down his hips platings, playing at the seams.  
  
“You’re shaking,” he chuckled in his audio, one of his servos coming up to his facial mask. “Even after spending plenty of evenings with me, you’re still so nervous…” He licked up the side of his helm, making the spy flinch. “I love it.”  
  
Soundwave could feel the heat radiating off of his master’s frame, which only increased his trembling and spark rate. He was no coward, but Megatron’s sexual prowess was something he didn’t understand how to handle. He had never been good with physical contact, let alone sexual. Megatron looking at him like this, touching him in ways he never expected was just too much for him to handle, to reject. He simply took it because he would do anything for Megatron. Anything and everything – even this.  
  
He swallowed and blushed lightly underneath the mask as he felt the servos on his body move, one pulling his left leg over his thigh, spreading out his legs to the mech. By impulse, he resisted by pushing at him, though Megatron quickly fixed this by snagging a hold of his wrists, holding him tightly and keeping him trapped and pinned. He let out a deep chuckle and nuzzled against his neck.  
  
“Trying to escape?” he said, licking up the side of his mask. “I’m surprised by your resistance… especially when you know it’s completely futile.”  
  
Soundwave let out a shaky, static breath, shuddering as his the servo that pulled up his leg travel down to his groin plating, making him arch against the warm palm. Primus, despite his discomfort with intimacy, when Megatron touched him, he simply could not think. He knew that he could resist, but a part of him didn’t want to. He didn’t want to defy his lord – his loyalty ran too deep.  
  
“Take off your mask,” he purred. “Let me see your face… And turn off your voice recording. I want to hear you, Soundwave.”  
  
The spy quietly followed the order, allowing his mask to unlock its self and fall to the floor as he was unable to catch it. He was relieved that it didn’t crack, but that relief soon faded when he felt Megatron’s glossa at his cheek, his servo rubbing against his plating even harder. He let out a sharp, static cry, bucking against the grinding servo and blushing brighter (to his humiliation), unable to do anything but take it.  
  
Soundwave didn’t need to be asked nor did Megatron ask him, but his cable plating retracted, Megatron laughing once and retracting his own plating. The smaller mech let out a soft moan as Megatron released his wrists, draping his arms over his back and allowing their cables to flush together. The spy gave a static cry and arched, the tyrant laughing harshly.  
  
“You’re unbelievably shy at this kind of thing,” he growled playfully, nipping at his neck cables when Soundwave’s helm titled back.  
  
But he couldn’t focus on his master’s words. He was too worked up to respond to him, whimpering and arching against Megatron, whose servo was pumping both of their cables together, making both of them wither and groan. Much to the tyrant’s surprise, one of Soundwave’s servos joined his own, stroking their cables with him. Megatron smirked and laughed once, pressing his lips to the other’s, Soundwave letting out a silent moan and allowing Megatron’s glossa access into his mouth.  
  
The spy was trembling and drowning in pleasure, both his cable and oral cavity stimulated by the much bigger mech. He felt so vulnerable in this position, so exposed to Megatron’s hungry optics. He couldn’t think about anything but the heat, the pleasure. Was this how Starscream felt under his ministrations, his attentions? Primus, he was losing so much control.  
  
“M-My Lord…!” he choked out when his master’s servos moved from his cable to fondle with his lap, his lips choosing to move to the younger mech’s chassis.  
  
“Open up your chamber,” the tyrant purred softly. “Let me see what no one else has seen before.”  
  
Soundwave hesitated. His spark? Primus, was Megatron going to kill him? Attempt to Bond with him? He didn’t know and a part of him wanted to reject the warlord. He just couldn’t find it in him to protest. While panting and trembling heavily, he allowed his chest plates to open, his cheeks burning as he revealed his life mass to the tyrant. When he saw him stretched up his other servo to it, he feared he’d attempt to crush it. Instead though, Megatron chose to lightly run his sharp talons among the rapidly beating life force, letting out a deep chuckle as he heard his TIC moan and buck in shock.  
  
“Don’t stop stroking our cables now, Soundwave,” he said, leaving his neck cables, his glossa coming dangerously close to his spark.  
  
Whimpering, the spy used both of his servos to stroke up and down their hard cables, though Megatron’s was far more superior and thicker than his. He tried his best to give his master pleasure, but the ministrations on his aft and spark weren’t help his trembling or concentration. Still, he tried and the silver mech seemed pleased by it, rewarded him by kissing the outer shell of his life mass.  
  
Soundwave let out a shrill shriek, arching his back with his mouth falling open in shock. Megatron seemed pleased by this, driving his glossa deeper inside the pulsing light, both of his servos dropping to his aft to grope and rub against it. The spy let out a static screeched, arching even more than before, his servos clumsily moving up and down their hot lengths, overload rapidly approaching.  
  
Though Soundwave didn’t know it, Megatron was on the brink of overload as well. His TIC, the mech that had been by his side since the very beginning, was whimpering and moaning in his lap. He had always found him to be so beautiful, so graceful – he had always thought of ravaging him this way. But he just had too much respect for the spy to do such a thing, so he avoided him sexually. He went to others and Starscream had served as the perfect substitute until he left the Decepticons. His control was wavering and he finally decided to go after Soundwave, a decision he had not regretted. Soundwave was everything he expected – and more.  
  
Megatron licking the pusling life mass, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout Soundwave’s boy. The TIC couldn’t stop whimpering and moaning, rocking his hips against his cable and servos at his aft. Megatron chuckled. “You’re so sensitive, Soundwave… I never would’ve guessed that from you.”  
  
“M-My Lord…!” he choked out, entire body shaking as overload was at its peak. “I-I can’t…!”  
  
He laughed harder, shaking his helm. “Overload for me, Soundwave.” He glossa licked all around the beating mask before finally, he ran his sharp dentals around it, giving a loving, teasing bite.  
  
It drove Soundwave to climax. He arched his back and threw his helm back, his entire body going rigid as overload overtook him. He let out a static scream as fluid spurted out of his cable, every circuit in his body lighting up and tingling, his spark crackling from the ecstasy. Soundwave screamed out his master’s name, as though allowing everyone to know that he belonged to only Megatron, that he was his. The sight threw Megatron into his own overload and with a shout, transfluid shot out and splattered over Soundwave’s abdomen, groaning against his spy’s exposed spark.  
  
Shaking as their overloads came to an end, Megatron pulled back to stare at his TIC, who just stared up at him with a blushing and humiliated face. He smirked and kissed him once, purring to him, “You’re the only one who deserves to be on my throne with me.”  
  
Trying to find his voice, he gave him a trembling nod and panted out, “T-Thank you, my Lord.”  
  
Megatron laughed once and pressed his lips on Soundwave, the kiss being dominating but not as aggressive as his earlier kisses. Soundwave was still exposed, still vulnerable to his master, but he did not mind. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, Megatron purring in approval. The kiss grew more passionate, more demanding. Soundwave met those demands without trouble and moaned against him.  
  
The warlord had deemed him worthy to be on his throne and for Soundwave, in that moment, that was all that matter.


End file.
